Chronological Parodoxes
by LeFireSpy
Summary: A funny and not serious Zelda story that parodies some aspects of video games while having a Legend of Zelda plot. Anyway, this is first only Legend of Zelda story and I hope you guys like it! Things to keep in mind: There will be Zelda x Link but not too much. There will be an important OC, but he won't be paired as he "prefers single life." That's about it. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Welcome to the story! A bit of an intro. As you might have noticed, this is a Legend of Zelda story. However, it will have references to other games. As some of these games are not very well known, you do not have to know about the other games. I'll try to explain a bit in the story if necessary, but I don't think I'll have to. I will name which game the character is from in parenthesis. This takes place in a High School, as you noticed. Many Legend of Zelda characters will be students at this school. This story will try to be as accurate as possible to the LoZ story so don't kill me if I make a mistake. This story will have a few original characters. Also, this story will make parody normal video games. So, that's it for now! Enjoy the story!**

**Update: This story doesn't entirely take place in a high school. It mostly is not in a school. **

Link's Point of View (POV)

I opened my eyes. I was met with a harsh light and immediately squinted my eyes. _Zelda, turn off the lights. _I mumbled. _Fine, _was her answer and she turned off the lights. As soon as I closed my eyes, a pillow hit my head. _Why Zelda? _I whine. _It's the first day of school sleepy head! _She said, excited. Yay school, I thought, getting up.

She looked at me, _Did you sleep good? _I nod, _Yeah. How about you? _She noded as well, _Fine. _I stretched to get the tiredness out of my muscles. She watched me as stretched. I noticed I had fell asleep on Zelda's bed comforter, which she had thrown on the floor last night. _That bed comforter is unusually comfortable. _I told her. _You are unusually comfortable. _She returned. _True. _I said, walking out to brush my teeth.

You guys are probably thinking, I'm Zelda's brother? Of course not. We are not related! We are best friends, so maybe that's related? Probably not. I'm getting off topic! I'm Zelda's neighbor. We've been neighbors since who knows when? My parents are successful business owners, so they are rarely home. My parents decided to let me live with Zelda's family the days they are away. Zelda's mom, Impa, happily agreed. So, I'm practically Zelda's brother if you think about it.

As I was walking to brush my teeth, I bumped into Sheik, Zelda's kind of wierd brother. I liked him though, his weirdness was interesting. He is going to be a sophomore this year. _Morning Link. _He whispered. _Morning Shiek. Why are you whispering? _I ask. _The shadows, they are aware, _he whispered, sneaking away. I shrugged it off, normal behavior.

I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes quickly so Zelda can change. I walked down to the kitchen and was met by Impa. _Good morning Link. _She said, setting plates on the table. _Mornin' Impa, _I replied. Hmmm... she looked different today... though I can't place it. _Eat up Link, I made my famous pancakes_! She said happily.

My stomach jumped, her pancakes are AMAZING! _Thanks Impa! _I exclaim happily. She smiles and resumes cooking. I start to scarf down the pancakes when Zelda comes in. _Good morning Mom! _She says happily. _Morning. Now eat. _Impa says. Zelda happily obliges and starts to eat.

Sheik comes down a few moments later, _Morning Mom. _Impa doesn't turn around, _Morning dear. Eat quickly, you don't want to miss the train! _Sheik nods and eats quickly. I finish eating, wash my plates and go to Zelda's room to get my stuff. Book bag, tablet, phone, USB... seems like everything. I sit on the couch next to the door to wait for Zelda and Sheik. 5 minutes later, they are both ready. _Bye Impa_, I shout towards the kitchen. _Bye Mom! _Sheik and Zelda say at the same time. _Bye! Have fun at your first day at school!_ She says in reply. We leave the house and start to walk towards the train station.

_Wait! We need to get Malon (Legend of Zelda)!_ Zelda exclaims. _Oh right_! I said, jogging towards Malon's house. Zelda decides to stay with Sheik while I get Malon. She lives right in front of us and we didn't walk very far, so it wasn't a long jog. I rang her doorbell and wait for an answer. I hear her dad shout, _Coming! _before opening the door. _Oh! Hello Link!_ Talon, Malon's dad said. _Hello. _I replied. _You are here for Malon right? _He asked. _Yeah, _I said. _Malon! Link is here! _Talon shouted behind him.

I see Malon run down the hall, _I'm almost done! _Talon rolls his eyes, _Girls. _I laugh, it's true! After a minute or two, Malon appears at the door, _Bye Dad. _She kisses him and stands next to me. Her dad closes the door. _Hey Link! _She says, hugging me. _Hey Malon. _I say, getting slightly uncomfortable. Not that I didn't like her. Just that I wasn't expecting it. _How was your summer? _She asks me. _Pretty good. _I said. _I just went to the ranch for a few weeks, kind of meh summer, _she says laughing. Zelda motions us to walk faster so we did _Yeah, we're a bit behind. _I say. _I noticed, _she commented.

Pretty soon, we arrived at the train station. The train was not there yet, so we sat on a bench. _Zelda, how was your summer? _Malon asks. _Oh the usual. Just stay home and do nothing. _Zelda said. She noded, _And you Sheik? _Sheik looked at her, as he was looking down at the time. _Oh, uhhh... I've been at war with the shadows for a month. Other than that, nothing much_, Sheik said. Malon put a hand to her mouth to stop her giggle, _Oh really? _Sheik nods, _Yeah. _

Suddenly, a boy around Sheik's age approaches Sheik. _Sheik! Where have you been?_ Sheik smiles, _Chronodox (Original character)! _Chronodox smiles, _Have you been fighting the shadows too? _Sheik noded, _Of course. _Zelda, Malon and I rolled our eyes, he is one of Sheik's wierd friends. _Wait... are you really Chronodox? How do I know you are not a shadow?_ Sheik said suspiciously. Chronodox shrugged, _I don't know. _Sheik stared at him and lifted the hair from his left eye. This shocked Zelda and I because he rarely did this. His left eye was a lot darker red than his right eye. Chronodox froze at the sight of his left eye, as if he couldn't move. _Sheik, what are you doing? _Zelda asks cautiously. Sheik noded and returned his hair to it's usual spot. _Oh, I'm seeing if he's telling the truth. _Sheik said like nothing. _Must be part of his Sheikah powers. _Zelda whispered to me.

This probably requires explaining. I'll make it quick this time. Basically, Shiek is part of the Sheikah tribe and so is Impa. I think we all know why Zelda isn't. Anyway...

Malon shrugged it off, she didn't understand what was happening. Chronodox was slightly scared, _So you can see the truth? _Sheik noded, _I can. _Chronodox grinned, _That's pretty cool! _Just then, the train arrived. We got on the train and got our own compartment. I sat down next to Zelda and Malon sat across from us. We started to talk about our upcoming day and who we want to see. My phone vibrated mid-conversation. _Excuse me, _I said, remembering my manners and taking out my phone. It was from Midna (Legend of Zelda...again)! _Meet us in the front of the school. _Malon became curious, _Who's texting at this hour? _I shrugged, _Just Midna saying to meet them at the front of the school. _Zelda smiled, _Oh, it's your Royal Helpers? _

The group Midna is in what I affectionately call **Link's Royal Helpers**. It consists of Midna, Fi and Navi. They always support me in everything and they're pretty cool. _Yeah, _I say. Zelda sighs and puts her head on my shoulder. _I'm tired. _She says. _So is everyone else._ Shiek says. We were slightly surprised as we thought he wasn't paying attention. _True, _Malon said, smiling a bit as she takes interest in her phone.

_We get our schedules at school right? _Zelda asks me. _I sure hope so, _I say with a smirk. _I suppose you're right. How would we go to class without it?_ She says. _I hope I get Sword Fighting 3 and Mythology this year. _I said. She noded, _I think I'll get Chorus again this year. _Malon looked up, _Probably got Agriculture 4. _I wouldn't doubt it. She had this way with animals, every animal she laid hands on instantly liked her. I can't explain it.

We felt the train stopping, that means that we arrived. I gently got Zelda off me, _Let me use the bathroom really fast. _I ran out so I wouldn't be left behind.

Zelda's POV

I watched Link run out of the compartment. _You like him, don't you?_ Malon said, whispering so Sheik and Chronodox don't hear. I blush a bit, _No! Well, he is a bit handsome, I think we can both agree on that. But I only think of him as my best friend. _I said. _Yeah, he is pretty handsome, _Malon agrees. Link walks back in. _That was quick Link. _Malon says. He nods, _Yeah, don't want to be left behind. _The train comes to a complete stop and we all get up and get off the train.

Link's POV

Luckily, the school was a block away from the train station. True enough, the Royal Helpers were at the front of the school. _Link! _Midna almost screamed as she practically tackled me. _Gah, _I shouted, gently pushing her off me. Navi, Fi, Zelda and Malon were laughing. _How was your summer? _Midna asked. _Good. _I said, getting a strand of her orange hair off me. _Awesome! _Navi said. _Link. _Fi said nodding. _Have you gotten your schedule yet? _Navi asks me. _Not yet. _I say. _Link, there is a 94% chance of getting your schedule in the office. _Fi said. I swear she is more robot than human. _Thanks Fi. _I said.

We all walk to the office for Malon, Zelda, and I to get our schedules. _Cool, we all got Chemistry for 1st period. _Malon observes. _Nice! _Zelda says. I notice that Sheik and Chronodox are gone. Oh well... _Link, we got Calculus together, _Fi said. _Ugh, we got FPS 101, _Zelda complained. _Damn, _I said. I'm not the greatest at shooters. _Oh look! We got Mythology! _Zelda says, very excited. _All of us got Mythology. _Midna said. The bell rang so we went to Chemistry.

Link's Schedule (It's A and B day):

A: Chemistry with the whole team

B: Sword Fighting with Fi

A: FPS 101 with Zelda

B: Mythology with the whole team

A: Physics

B: Calculus with Fi

A: War Strategy

B: Study Hall

**A bit of background on this school. This school has almost every subject you can inagine, from Alphabet studies to Professional Gaming to Zener Diode Mastery. The school name is undecided right now but you can comment a name to make my job easier. **

I walked into Chemistry with the group. Mostly everyone was here so we took an empty table in the back. There was a seat next to me empty, but I figured someone will take eventually. _Ah, full house this year. _The teacher sighed. _Seems like we are missing a person so- Oh look. Here they are! _The teacher said as a girl walked in. The girl scanned the room for a chair and found the one next to me. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. _Link! _She whispered as she sat next to me. Fuck. It's Cia.

**If you haven't played Hyrule Warriors, play it now! Basically, Cia is the main antagonist in HW. She has an obsession over Link. In her "house", there are multiple portraits of Link. That says something. **

She hugged me. I turned slightly to Midna who was next to me. _Help, _I mouthed. She noded. _I haven't seen you ALL summer, _Cia said, clearly excited to see me. _I haven't seen you either Cia, _I said. I just tried to talk to her like a normal person, trying to forget she practically stalks me. _Oh hey Cia! _Midna said with extremely fake enthusiasm. They hated each other's guts, and Cia hates any girl that talks to me. She especially hates Midna for some reason. _Oh... hey Midna. _She says with visible disgust. _Hello Cia! _Zelda and Malon said at the same time. Her eyes narrowed. _Oh Link. I didn't know you had this many girlfriends. _She said innocently.

_Uhhh.. no. I don't have a girlfriend. _I said. _Oh, so you're single? _She asks innocently. _Well, uhhh... I guess you can say that. _I said, slightly awkward. _Interesting... _She said, writing something down. She didn't talk for the rest of class for some reason.

_Did you copy everything this teacher said? _Midna asked. _I think so, _I said, looking at her paper. Her handwriting was actually good, unlike mine. _We're going to do chemical properties?! No way! _I sarcastically said, writing it down. Midna giggled while she watched me write it. I looked at Cia through my peripheral vision. She was just tapping on her desk with her pen. I ignored it and finished my notes on the "lecture" on what we are going to do this year. _Thanks Midna. _I said. _Noooo problem. _She said, turning to Zelda, Malon and Fi to talk about...whatever they were talking about.

The bell rang so I walked outside class to find my next one. _See you later Link! _Cia called, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked to my next class...FPS 101...with Zelda... It's not a bad thing but... she's not great at video games. Zelda and I were talking until we reached the classroom. The teacher looked at us. _Get in, you noobs. _He said. Zelda had a slight look of disgust as we sat down. _Well well well... if it isn't Zelda... _a voice said behind us. We slowly turned around, not knowing what to expect.

I was face to face with a girl. It was Samus Aran (Metroid Series)! _Hey... Samus... _I said, blushing a bit because of the proximity. She smiled and half hugged me over the desk, _Haven't seen you guys in months! _Zelda grinned, _Samus! How's the Power Suit going? _She stopped hugging me, _Pretty good! It's almost done. I'll show you guys when I do finish. _She said.

_WELCOME! _The teacher boomed. Eveyone immediately faced foward. _My name is Sergeant Davy! I am the new FPS teacher. Everyone sign this paper please! _He said, passing around a paper. _He sure is a screamer, _Samus muttered behind me. _Would you like to say something, Ms. Aran? _Srgt. Davy asked. _No sir. _Samus said. Nothing more was said. The paper being passed around was a contract of some sort but no one bothered to read it.

_Thank you. _He said, putting the contract on the desk. _That contract gave me power to treat you like military personnel! Except without the exercise... But military personnel anyway! _He said.

_Does anyone think they are good FPS gamers? _He asked us, walking around the room. Most people raised their hands. _Does anyone think they can beat me? _He asks, daring anyone to raise their hands. Most hands went down, but mine, Samus and a few others had their hand raised. He smirked, _Good. Come and play. _He motioned us towards the computers. Everyone was whispering now.

_I see 7 people? Ok, me versus you seven. _He said smiling. We all noded. _Good, let's play! _The classroom started to whisper like crazy as we put on our headsets. Then, all the noise was cancelled. The game started.

(**The following scene is inspired by Video Game High School. If you have not seen it, please do. It's an amazing series on Youtube!**)

We spawned in a forest area. There were fallen trees everywhere as well as standing ones. The floor we were on was red. _It's a safe zone, _one of our members said. _Listen up! _Samus said. _We not going to lose to this guy. Is that understood?! _Samus almost shouted. _Yes...sir! _We all said. She smirked, _Good. Grab a weapon and move when I say so. _

Everyone grabbed the biggest gun they could find. I grab two pistols, 2 grenades and a katana. That's all I think I'll need. _Minimalist, _Samus smirked as she passed by me in her mech suit. _How did you get that in the game?! _I almsot shout. _Oh no. It's just a skin. _She says. _Yo, a fucking mini gun! _A member says, holding a gigantic gattling gun. Why is it even called mini?!

_Game starts in 3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_GOOOOOO!_

We started to walk out but Samus stopped us. _One person, go outside and see if you can find him. _Samus said. _I got it, _one person said, walking outside. After a few seconds he says, _I don't see- _He never finished his sentence. His head exploded into a million pixelated shards. _Shit! _Samus said. _He's a Sniper! _A member said. _What do we do?!_ I said.

_Let's sneak out the back, _Samus whispered. We snuck out the back of the building, looking just in case we saw him. We saw nothing. _Ok, here's the plan. We are going to- _The guy next to us exploded into red shards. _Duck_! Samus shouted and we all ducked. A bullet flew past us, above our heads. 5 people left.

The other three members decided to go on their own. _Good luck dying. _Samus said. They rolled their eyes and ran to the battlefield and shot at Srgt. Davy. A well placed grenade killed all 3, sending red shards everywhere. Samus sighed. It was only her and I. Samus and I run to our base and she picks up a black package. _Ok, here's the plan. _

Samus got near Srgt. Davy. _I challenge you to a sword fight. _He smiled, _Very well. _He throws all his weapons on the floor and draws his sword. Samus does the same and charges at him. They attack and parry each other for a minute. _Come on Samus, remember the plan..._ I whispered. She did. She backed up, breathing heavily, _Ok. You win. Kill me. _Davy smiles and raises his sword. A shot rang out in the area. I reloaded my gun. Samus exploded into a million red shards.

Back at the room, the whole class groaned. _Come on Link! _Zelda angrily whispered.

Davy grinned, _Friendly fire is a good thing, isn't it Link? _I come out of my hiding place, _It is. _He smiles but it disappears when he looks down, _What's this? Ammo? _He picks up the black box that said **Ammo. **He flipped it over, **0:03, **it said. _It's a time bomb! _He shouted. He threw it as far as he could but it was too late. The box exploded, sending blue shards all over the map. I approached the camera where the class was looking from. _And that's how to frag a noob. _I said in a bad ass voice with the explosion in the background.

The class exploded with cheers. Srgt. Davy angrily threw the controller on his desk. Samus smiled at me, _We won! _Our team cheered. _YouTube, here we come! _One kid shouted in the back. Seems like he recorded it. We returned to our seats. _Damn Link... _Zelda said, at a loss for words. I grinned, _That was pretty badass. _

_You bet it fucking was, _Samus said, high fiving me. Davy stood up. _I lost, fair and square. As a result, I will never assign homework to this class. _He said, sadly? The class cheered and clapped.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I had lunch with Zelda, Samus, Sheik, Malon and the Royal Helpers. We didn't do much in Calculus and War Strategy. After school, I found myself with Zelda and Samus, just talking about anything.

_What parts have you made for the Power Suit? _Zelda asks. _Oh, I've made the arms, hands and the helmet. The body is almost done. _She replied. _Nice, _I say. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a guy with green boxing gloves running at us. There was only one guy with those gloves... Little Mac.

Little Mac kissed Samus in the cheek, _Hey babe. _Samus blushed a bit, _Hey. _Mac smiles, _Hey! It's Link and Zelda! _He shakes our hands. _How are you Mac? _Zelda asks. _Pretty good. _Mac said.

Just then, Sheik appeared next to me, _Hey Mac, Samus, Link and Zelda. _Samus smiled, _Hey Sheik. How's school?_ He noded, _Pretty good. _Samus noded, _Doing any weird stuff lately?_ He noded at Chronodox who appeared next to him, _We are fighting the shadows. _

_How do you fight a shadow?_ Little Mac thought aloud. _Like this, _Shiek said walking towards a wall. The wall had a shadow on it, but no object for it to come from. Wierd... Sheik took out a dagger and stabbed the shadow, causing it to melt away. _Damn..._ We all said at the same time. Sheik smiled, _Pretty easy. _

Soon, I found myself on the train with Zelda, Malon, Sheik and Chronodox. I was listening to some music. What music you ask? I'll listen to anything, but I like classical and dubstep the best. A bit wierd isn't it? Right now, I'm listening to _Little Fugue in G minor by Bach. _It's a really good song, I recommend it. I found myself entering Zelda's house. Wow, I keep zoning out.

I put my stuff down and layed on the couch named after me, _Link's Link to Other Worlds. _In other words, the chair I use to play video games. I saw Zelda go to her room so I booted up the Xbox and played some well deserved Halo.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Partner

**Author's Note: Hello again! **

Zelda's POV

I put my stuff down in my room. I went to bathroom to brush my hair a bit. My hair was always hard to comb for some reason. I gave up, I'm at home anyway. Well, Link is here so I should look good. Maybe we will...kiss maybe...

I mentally slapped myself. Zelda, you will not fall for him! I breathed in and out for a minute and changed my clothes. I wore a t-shirt and some jeans. I don't really care what I wear at home. I walked into the living room and was surprised at what I saw. Link and Sheik were shirtless... playing Halo. I shook my head, _What are you guys doing?_

_Oh hey Zelda. We're just playing Halo. _Link said, not noticing what was wrong. I rolled my eyes, _Why do you guys have your shirts off? _Sheik smiled, _Why not?_ Link noded, _True. _I rolled my eyes again, boys. _You should take off your shirt too. _Link said. Shiek grinned. I have nothing to say to that... I know...

_If you can beat me at Halo, _I say. Link spit out his Mountain Dew. _You?! Beat me at Halo?! _Sheik smirked, _Want to take off your shirt that bad? _I blushed a bit, _No, I can beat him. _Link tossed me a controller, _Let's go. _

I spawned in a forest. I checked my HUD, I had an assault rifle, a pistol and 4 grenades. Good so far. I peeked outside my base to see if he was there. No sign and my radar doesn't say anything. I sneak out and run to hide behind a rock. No sign of him yet. I throw a grenade behind me, sending fire and debris everywhere. To lure him of course. I waited a minute, still no sign. I turn around, nothing...

Seems like he didn't hear the blast. I threw another one, this time in front of me. The grenade stuck to a moving vehicle, a Ghost! Link's Ghost! _How the fuck did you know- _He didn't finish his sentence as his Ghost exploded, sending blood and machine parts eveywhere.

Link threw down his controller, _How did you do that? _I smiled, _Luck I guess. _Shiek smiled, _Zelda got skills. Link got wrecked. Fucking noob. _Link growled softly, _You win. _I smile, _Don't be so sad. _Link smirked and stood up to get food. _Damn, we don't have any food and Impa is not here. _Sheik sighed, _Damn. _My eyes lit up, _We can go to the restaurant a few blocks from here!_

We found ourselves walking to the restaurant. We were talking until we heard a strange noise coming from an alley. We peer into it, curious to what the sound was. There were two men in robber masks trying to catch something in a bottle. _Come back you you little shit! _One grunted, swinging the bottle around. I saw what they were trying to catch... a fairy! Fairies are extremely rare in the world. They sell for trillions of dollars because they can stop death. No wonder these robbers are desperate.

_Stop right there, _Sheik suddenly said. I mentally face palmed. He is asking for death. _Leave the fairy alone, _Link said. _What are you going to do about it? _The other man said, taking out a knife. I stiffened at the sight of the knife, I don't want to die! Sheik grinned, _Knife fight?_

The robber on the left charged at him and Sheik quickly sidestepped, causing the robber to fall. Sheik kicks him in the head, knocking him out. The other man charges at Link. Link blocks him and uppercuts the robber, sending him flying into a dunpster. That immediately knocked him out. I breathed out, the threat was over. _Wow guys..._ I said, at a loss for words. They grinned. A ball of light appeared from behind the dumpster, _Are you guys going to sell me too? _the fairy said in a tiny voice. _Of course not, little fairy, _I said, holding out my hand for it. The fairy landed on my hand, _Ok good. Well, I should introduce myself. My name is Proxi!_

I could see her small body through the glow of her light. She looked like an almost normal human...except really small and glowing. _Thank you for saving me back there. _She said thankfully. _No problem! _Sheik and Link said at the same time. _Well, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Zelda, this is Sheik, he is Link. _I said. She noded, _Ok. Can I ask you guys another favor?_

Sheik noded. _Can I stay with you guys?_ She asked. That's interesting. Living with a fairy. _Why not? _Link said. She sighed in relief, _Thank you. Let's see...who can I live inside? _Wait...what? _What do you mean by that? _I ask. _Well, a fairy, if accepted by the human, typically lives inside the human. _The fairy said examining us. _Does it hurt? _Sheik asks. _Not at all, _she said, still studying us. _I'll do it! _Link said. She looked at him, _You have a lot of courage Link. I can sense that. And you, Sheik and Zelda... Wisdom. _Sheik gulped, _Like... the Triforce?!_

The fairy noded, _Something like that. _I don't know what Sheik was talking about. The Triforce is an old legend. No one really believes it anymore! But, I kept silent. _Hmmmm... I'll live inside you Link. Now... how do I enter..._ Proxi said. Link shrugged, _I don't know. _Proxi grinned, _Here it is! _She flew into Link's hair and disappeared from view. _This brain sure has lots of information, _Proxi said so we can hear her. _You can read my thoughts?! _Link exclaimed. _Chill. Ok, I can read some of them. But, I have a filter that blocks profanity and...stuff I would rather not see, if you catch my drift. _Proxi said. _Oh, ok then. _Link said.

I was somehow excited to have a fairy in the family. What will Impa say? We got some food on take out. Just tacos with rice and beans and tortilla chips. _Do you eat? _Link asked softly so people won't think he's crazy. _Yeah, not as much as you guys though. Get me a few tortilla chips. _

We got home fairly quickly for some reason. There was an ambulance where Link and Sheik knocked out the robbers. We grinned as we walk passed it. We put food and the table and got to work. Proxi got out of Link to eat a few tortilla chips. _These things are almost bigger than me! _Proxi giggled as she ate. We all laughed. After we ate, Link and Sheik played more Xbox. Proxi sat on my leg while I was on the couch. She barely weighed anything! _Why are they shirtless again? _Proxi asked. _Boys... _I responded. She understood. _Are you the only girl? _Proxi asked. _No, my mom is usually here but, for some reason, is not here now. _She noded, _Are they related to you? _

_Well, Sheik is my brother but Link is my neighbor/best friend. _She grinned at me, _Any interest in him? _I blushed, _Well, to be honest, he is pretty cute. _I said softly. She grinned, _I knew it! _I smiled, I could trust her. _Is he always here? _She asks. I nod, _His parents are successful business owners so they are rarely around. So he practically lives here. _I said. _Interesting, _She said.

_Can you do magic? _I asked suddenly. _Well, yeah. But it won't be as strong as a human doing magic. _Proxi said. _That's still pretty cool. _I said smiling. She smiled too, _It is. _I wonder what magic she can do. I knew faries could stop death but it killed them in the process. Ironic, isn't it? I noticed she had clothes on. I never really noticed that for some reason. I wonder if there are others like her around here. _Are there other fairies around here? _I ask her. _Yeah, there is a colony at the high school you are at. _I froze, _How do you know what high school I go to?_

She laughed, _Us faries have a huge database filled with information on different humans. It is in our mind the moment we are born. _I laughed nervously, _So you already know all about me, Link and Sheik? _She noded, _Pretty much. Well, I don't know the super personal stuff, but yeah. Almost everything. _I let out a sigh at the personal part, _Ok._

Suddenly, Impa opens the door and comes in, _Hello everyone! _Proxi hid inside Link. _Hey mom, _Shiek and I said. _Hey Impa, _Link said. _How was school? _She asked. _Pretty good. _Shiek said. _School was boring, what happened after was awesome! _Link said. _What happened? _Impa asked curiously. _Well, we were hungry so we went to the restaurant a few blocks away. But while we were walking there, we saw two robbers trying to catch a fairy so we beat them up. _Link said.

_Wow! _Impa said impressed. _Where is the fairy now? _Proxi flew out of Link, _Right here! _Impa approached the fairy, _A fairy! I've only seen 2 in my life time. Have you decided to join our family? _Proxi noded, _Yes. _Impa noded, _What is your name? _

_Proxi, _she said. _I see you chose Link to live in. _Impa said. Proxi noded, _Yep. _Impa noded and left to her room, probably to put her stuff down. _She doesn't ask a lot of questions, does she? _Proxi asks. I shake my head, _Not really. _

I had a bit of a headache so I went to go lay down on my bed. Proxi followed me and sat at the end of the bed. We didn't say anything for a few minutes. Link came in and sat on his chair. He had his own chair in my room, pretty weird if you think about it. _Why are you here? _Proxi asks. _Sheik left to his friend's house and Impa went to take him. _Link said. I guess he decided to spend time with us.

Proxi got up and started to flap her wings, _My colony is calling me. I will be back in the morning. _I noded, _Ok. Bye Proxi! _I said. _Bye, _Link said. She smiled and flew out the window. _She's nice, _Link said. _Yeah, _I replied. _Do you have a headache? _Link asked. _Yeah... _I said. He stood next to my bed, _Poor you. _I grinned, _Shut up, _I said playfully. _What are you going to do? Throw a hacked grenade at me? _He said mockingly. _Maybe I will, _I said. _Can't believe you got that kill, _Link thought aloud. _You just wanted me to take off my shirt, _I replied giggling. His cheeks turned slightly red, _No I wasn't!_

I smiled and he smiled back. I blushed a bit and looked somewhere else. He did the same. Maybe he does like me... Well, I don't like him or anything, *nervous laughter*. I'm just saying...

I sit up on my bed, holding my head because of the sudden pain. _Are you ok? _Link asks approaching me. _Yeah, I'm fine, _I said. I wasn't, it hurt a lot. It was like someone was trying to rip open my head. Link sensed my pain and his eyes darted between me and the door. He bolted out pf the room leaving me there in pain. Seriously Link? I'm in pain and you run?

He ran back with Tylenol and water. Scratch what I said earlier. I drank the pill and water. _Thanks Link, _I said, still in pain. _No problem, now lay down and relax, _he said, gently pushing me down. I didn't resist. _Sleep Zelda, _He said. _I can't... my head still hurts, _I said. _Don't worry about it, _he said in a soothing voice... _just sleep..._ And I instantly fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room for Link. He was on the floor, using his laptop. He looked at me, _Hey Zel. Are you feeling better? _I noded, _Yeah, thanks Link! _He stood up and felt my forehead, _You have a slight fever. _I shrugged, _I don't really feel it. _He left and came back with a glass of water, which I drank. I sat up and motioned for him to sit next to me. He sat next to me, he seemed to be playing a game.

_It's a game for War Strategy. He said we have to practice with each other and record our wins and losses. We also have to record what we did wrong that caused us to lose. _Link said. _Hmmm... interesting. But, why is it medieval looking? _I ask him. _Oh, we are doing by time periods. Now, we are doing medieval war and the last semester, we do modern war. _He said. _Makes sense, _I said. _I'm playing against Darunia, remember him? _He asks me. _Of course I do. How can you miss such a giant guy? _I said laughing.

_Who are you talking to? _A voice came up from Link's laptop. _Oh, just Zelda, _Link said. _Oh! Hey Zelda! _Darunia said. _Hey Darunia! You guys have the same class? _I ask him. _Yeah! The teacher is sometimes a little bitch, but other than that, the class looks awesome! _He said excitedly. _Nice to know, _I said giggling. _Damn, Link. I'm going to have to go. My laptop is running out of battery. We can continue tommorow. _Darunia said. _Yeah, no problem. _Link said. _Take care guys, _Darunia said before logging off.

I watched Link close the game and open another one. He never gets tired of games does he? I put my head on his shoulder, my head still hurts a bit. He flinched a bit and looks at me, _What are you doing? _I smile, _I can't put my head on my best friend's shoulder?_ He mumbles something and goes back to his game. We were silent fot a few minutes. _Thank you for... taking care of me, _I said softly. He grinned, _No problem Zelda. Anything for you. _I grin, _Awwww, thanks Link!_

We were silent for a few more minutes. _You know Zelda... I've always..._ he trailed off. I looked at him, confused. _What were you going to say? _I ask him. _Never mind. _He said. I wonder what he was going to say. Maybe he will say that he likes me and this will be the best day ever... I mentally slapped myself, stop that! You will not fall for him, I said to myself. He is just your friend and-

_What I was saying was...I..._ he trailed off again. Was he going to say what I thought he would say? _Spit it out Link! _I said, softly pushing him. He smiles, _I... I like you Zelda. _I blush, he finally said it. I was screaming inside. _Wow Link..._ I said, at a loss for words. He was looking down. Wait, did he think that I was rejecting him? _No Link! I'm not rejecting you! _I said. He looked up quickly, _Really? _I noded, _Don't tell anyone but... I like you too..._

He grinned wide, _Awww, thanks Zel. _He hugged me and I accepted. _No wonder you took care of me, _I whispered into his ear. He blushed, _I took care of you because, I don't know, there was no one else here. _He said sarcastically. I giggled, _Thanks again. _He smiled and went back to his game. I put my head back on his shoulder, and this time he didn't flinch.

_Zelda, did you know that our school has a secret list of all the hottest girls? _He asked me. _I would assume so since there is one for boys too. _I answered. _There is? I guess that's why it's a secret, _he said. _What rank am I? _I ask him. _With looks alone, I think you are around 12th. With looks and personality, you are 3rd. _He said. _Cool, _I said. _What place am I? _He asks me. _With looks alone, you're 7th. With personality included, you're first. _I said with a smile. _Nice! _Link said out loud. I giggled. _All the ladies want these muscles, _Link said sarcastically. _But Link, you do have muscle, _I said. _Yeah, but not as much as other guys, _he said.

I noded, it was true. There were some guys that were so ripped that their muscles showed through their uniform. Gross! Link had the perfect amount of muscle, he has muscle but not too much. _Hey Link? _I said. _Yeah? _He asks. _You're the best, _I said smiling. He blushed, _Thanks Zel. You too!_ Before I can stop myself, I kiss him on the cheek. I slapped myself. I keep doing things without thinking!

He blushed and looked at me, _So that's how you feel about me,_ smiling. I blushed, _I... I like you Link and... you are the bestest friend I have ever had. _He laughed, _Is bestest even a word? _I giggled, _Probably not. _He hugs me,_ You are too Zelda. _He stays hugging me fot a bit but... I like it. I hug him back, wishing we could stay like this-

_Bump. _Link and I looked around. _Bump. _We looked at the window. Link shrugs and opens the curtain. It's Proxi! Link opens the window and let's her in. _Hey guys! Look at this! _Proxi says, turning on my TV. We looked at the TV. There was a reporter on screen reporting an accident. _What are we supposed to be seeing Proxi? _I ask her. _Wait! _Proxi said. Five minutes passed, nothing noteworthy. _Proxi...are we on the right channel? _Link asks slowly, trying not to make her angry. _We are... I don't know why-_

_BREAKING NEWS! _The TV suddenly shouted. We all did a slight jump at this. _Is the ancient legend confirmed? I think everyone knows the old Hyrule legend of the Hero of Time and stuff. But...is it true? We will turn to a Hyrule expert for details... after this commercial break! _The reporter said.

_Hyrule legend?! My mom told me those stories when I was a child. There is no way they are true! _I almost shouted. _Well, everyone believes in magic, _Link said. _Yeah, but most of the story is really exaggerated. _I said. _I think it's true, _Proxi said. _I'm not doubting it, _Link said. I shook my head, _I think it was a story that was blown out of proportion, _I said. _We will just wait and see, _Proxi said.

The reporter came back on, _Seems like the expert is running a few minutes late. Meanwhile, our amazing behind-the-scenes guys prepared a shory clip on the legend so our viewers are all on the same page. _He faded and a clip on the legend came on. (**Author's note: I will not put the legend here. I assume you know it already. By the way, the legend they talk about is Ocarina of Time**)

The clip finished. _See, some of it just doesn't make sense!_ _Why would the evil guy put items in his dungeon that will cause Hero to beat it? _I argued. _I don't have an answer to that, _Proxi said laughing along with Link. The expert came on, he looked Asian. _Hello everyone! For privacy, I won't be saying my name but call me Mr. Expert. Behind me, I believe my experts and I have found the legendary Temple of Time! _He said exicted. The camera zoomed in on the structure. The left and right walls have collapsed, probably due to age. However, the entrance, the roof and the inside looked perfectly fine. They walked into the Temple.

_Right here is where the Hero would have landed if he teleported here. _He said standing on a platform. He moved to a table, _Here is where the jewels would be. _He looked a big door behind the table. _And that is the Door of Time. The legend says that it can only be opened with the three jewels and playing the Ocarina of Time. _The expert says in a mysterious voice.

_And beyond his door... lies the legendary Master Sword. The sword slays evil with ease and only the Hero can wield it. _The expert says. _So, there's no way to open the door? _The camera man asks. _Not using the actual way... but I think dynamite will do! _He said laughing. _Of course, we will not blow it up until we get permission from the government and any tribes that follow the Temple. If they give permission, we will blow it up on live TV! Well, that's it for today. Tune in next time! _

Proxi shut down the TV. S_o...maybe it is real... _I said. _Who knows, maybe it's a fake, _Proxi said. _We just have to wait and see, _Link said. _Should we tell Impa? Isn't the Sheikah tribe part of it? _I ask Proxi. _Yeah, we should tell her when she gets home. _

_Damn, this got me thinking now, _Link said, _What if it was true? _I shrugged, _The whole world would go crazy. _The little fairy sat on my leg, _Who knows... _What would happen? The world wold have no religion except for this one as it is confirmed! Could evil beings attack us? What if foreign nations got the Master Sword? Could they use it for evil? The possibilities seem endless!

_I'm going to take a shower, _I said getting off my bed, after getting Proxi off my leg. I got my pajamas and went to the bathroom. I took off all my clothes and turned on the shower. What if Link saw me like this? What would he do? I chuckled as I stepped into the shower.

I combed my hair one last time for it to look good. Wow, it actually looks good for once. My blond hair seemed to reflect light in the bathroom. _You have beautiful hair Zelda, _Proxi said. I saw her in the mirror so I spun around. _How did you get in here Proxi? _I ask her. _I just went through the wall, _Proxi said. _Oh yeah, faries can go through walls... _I said. I didn't feel awkward because she is also a girl. _How do fairies take showers? _She laughed, _We use magic to clean ourselves. _Damn, I want that._ Lucky you, _I sighed.

I got out of the bathroom and go to my room to find Link still playing games. _Have you moved since I left? _I asked him. _Yeah, I went to go get water, _Link said. _At least you moved, _I said laughing. He looked at me, _Wow, your hair looks beautiful. _I blushed a bit, _Stop that Link, _playfully pushing him_. _Proxi grinned, _Told you. _

_But it does! _Link said. _Thanks Link, _I said, still blushing a bit. _I should probably shower, _Link said getting off my bed and going into the bathroom. I sighed, might as well practice my harp. I took the silver harp out of it's case. _Wow, a harp! _Proxi said, _what else do you play? _I place the harp on my bed, _Only this. But, I sing! _I told her. _That's so cool! I wish faries had instruments! _Proxi said. I smiled as I plucked a few strings.

I started to play a song and sing a bit. According to others, my singing voice is really good. I opened my eyes mid-song to see Proxi just staring at me in wonder. I guess I'm bettet than what she thought. _Was it good? _I ask Proxi when I finished the song. _I...uhh...IT WAS AMAZING! _Proxi shouted. _Thanks Proxi, _I said smiling. _Damn, you sing beautiful, _Proxi said. _Come on, I'm not that good, _I said, _Want to hear another song? _Proxi noded furiously. So, I played the song that my mom played to me when I was a child. She called it _Zelda's Lullaby. _The legend says that the song was important through the Hero's journey.

I started to play the song that was coincidently had the same name as I did. I knew this song by heart and I want to learn it on every instrument. This is my favorite song and no one can change that...

After playing for an unknown amount of time, I open my eyes to see Link and Proxi looking at me. _Damn... _Link said. Proxi agreed. _Thank you, _I said happily. Just then, my phone rang so I picked it up. _Hello? _

_Hello Zelda! _Impa said. _Oh, hey mom! _I said in reply. _Are you, Link and Proxi safe at home? _Impa asked. _Yeah, _I said. _Ok good. Sheik and I are with the Sheikah right now. I assume you heard the news of the Temple of Time_? I laughed, _Who hasn't? _She chuckled, _Well, the tribe is deciding what to do so we have to stay overnight. Shiek will be on time for school. _I noded, _Ok great. _

She hung up. Proxi and Link noded, so I didn't have to explain it to them. _Looks like we are home alone, _Proxi said. _Yep, _Link said. I looked down, unsure of what to say.

_Let's watch a movie, _Link suggested. _There isn't a Redbox around here, _I said. _That's why we are pirate it! _He said. Proxi laughed, _Which movie? _I shrugged, _I don't know. _

We ended up watching Iron Man. It was awesome! Maybe Samus' suit will be like that! If it is, she has to let me try it. During the movie, Link had his arm around me, which I thought was cute and caused me to blush a lot.

_That movie was awesome! _Link exclaimed. We all agreed, that movie was the shit. _What do we do now? _Proxi said. _I'm hungry, _Link said. _When are you not? _I said with a smirk. Link looked at me and grinned, _True. _We started to eat whatever we found in the kitchen, which wasn't much. Soon, it was already 10:00. Not that we cared, but it reminded us how late it was getting.

_We should get going to sleep, _Proxi said yawning. I smirked, _Yeah right. _Link noded, _Do fairies sleep at 10? _Proxi noded, _Around there. _I giggled, _No night life? _She shook her head, _Not really. _Link sighed, _Now I'm tired..._ Proxi did an evil laugh. _Muah hahaha! _I giggled at the deep voice coming from a tiny body. I sounded like the 12 year old Link beat in that shooting game. "_Fuck you you fucking camper! I swear I will kill you on real life you fag. I did your mom last night!"_ 12 year old on there are the best.

Proxi floated to my room, _I'm off to bed. Good night. _And with that, she disappeared through the wall. Link looked at me, _Are you tired? _I noded slightly, _A little bit. _Link made eye contact, noded, and retreated to his room. I was left alone in the kitchen. I quickly finished my cereal and went to my room as well. Proxi was there already, floating around. _Didn't you want to go to sleep? _I asked her._ Yeah__h__hhhh... but I'm finding a good resting place. _I started to make my bed, wondering if they sleep like humans.

As I was about to turn off the light, Link walked out of his room. _Oh, good night Zelda, _He said. _Night, _I replied back. He stood in front of me, going to say something. I waited patiently but he didn't say anything. _Never mind, _he said turning around. I frowned, why is he acting this way? He turned around again, _What I was going to say was..._ he trailed off again. I was about to say something when he kissed my cheek. _Returning from earlier, _he whispered. _Oh my gosh Link, _I said, blushing madly. Link smirked, _Night Zelda._

_Night, _I whispered and walked back to my room, still in shock. My insides were screaming, _HE LIKES ME! _Luckily, Proxi was asleep so she probably didn't see it. I laughed to myself as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Fairy Problems

**Author's note: Hello and thank you for reading my story! Write reviews to encourage me to write faster. :D**

**To the guest reviewer: Thank you for the tips! I will fix it in the next chapter! And for Lana, she might appear later. **

Proxi's POV

I had a wierd dream. There was a blond girl that kind of resembled Zelda and she was just walking in the woods. She looked at me and whispered, _The time has not come. _Then the dream ended and was replaced with another one. Wierd...

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Zelda was still sleeping and probably Link too. I warmed up my wings to fly by flapping them for about a minute. It's terrible to fly with "cold" wings. After about a minute, I shot up and flew towards the kitchen. I was surprised to see Link there. _Morning Proxi, _Link said, not looking up from his bowl. _Morning. How did you know I was here? _I asked him. _I heard you, _he said. I mouthed an O as I flew to the fridge. I opened it, with a bit of trouble, and looked inside to find some sort of small portion of food. I found a small block of cheese and some bread. Sweet!

I sat on the table and started to eat. I started to worry because Link hasn't looked at me. _What's wrong Link? _I ask him slowly. You had to be careful with teenagers because they snap easily. Luckily, he doesn't get mad easily. _Nothing, didn't really sleep. _Link said, looking at me now. _Oh, _I said, looking at him with eyes of understanding. He smiled a bit and went back to eating. I started to look through the fairy database for a certain spell. My brain had a computer-like interface for the database. I went through files and files of information. I finally reached the "Spells and Magic" folder and looked inside.

After a minute, I finally found the spell I was looking for. The "_Instant Energy for Solving Lack of Sleep" _spell. _Link? _I ask him. He looks at me, _Yes? _I went slowly. _I'm going to try a spell on you, ok?_ He looked at me in a weird way but noded, _Ok. _

I flew and landed on top of his head. I pulled up the information and put my hand on his hand. I said the magic words and summoned magic from my body. A blue energy went through my arm and into his head. (**Author: It seems like Proxi put a spell on me so I cannot write the magic words on here. Oh well...**)

Link breathed in and out. I landed in front of him. _Do you feel better Link? _I asked him. _I feel...AWESOME! _Link shouted. _Great! _I said, happy to help him. _Thank you Proxi! _He said happily. _No problem Link, _I said. He ate at a faster pace now that he had energy. I continued to eat while he washed his bowl in the sink. _I wish I could hug you Proxi but I think it would kill you, _Link commented. I laughed, _Probably. _

Zelda walked in, _Gooooood morning everyone! _Link smiled, _Morning Zelda. _Zelda smiled at him too. I grinned, the two were obviously in love with each other but they just don't know to what extent. _Morning Zelda, _I said. _Hello Proxi, did you sleep well? _I noded, which satisfied Zelda. Link left to get ready for school so Zelda and I were on the table alone.

_Can you live in me?_ Zelda asked suddenly. I thought for a bit, _Yeah but your brain might try to kick me out since I have made connections with Link's brain. _I said. _So, the brain treats you like a virus? _Zelda asked. _Yeah, something like that. I can only have 1 brain connection at a time so I have to keep avoiding the brain's defenses while inside you. _I said. Zelda frowned, _You guys have not found away around it?_ I shook my head, _Not yet. _

_Can you try? _Zelda asked with pleading eyes. I smiled, _Of course. _I jumped up and orbited around Zelda's head. I looked for a hole in the skull that everyone had, just somewhere different. Found it! I flew right through it and into her brain. I heard Zelda's giggle in surround sound from inside her brain. I flew around the parts of the brain in attempt to find a place to stay.

I froze as a white blood cell turned around a corner. I panicked and looked where to hide. If it touches me, it will surely kick me out. I whirled around and saw another white cell coming towards me. Great, I was trapped between both of them in a narrow hallway. I quickly thought back to all those years on fairy school, sitting and learning about humans and their bodies. Got it!

I flew towards one of the cells and tapped it. It immediately flattened and zoomed foward to find it's target. But, it was too late for the cell because when it flattened, I flew past it. After another minute, I finally found it. The brain's control room! I entered and made myself at home. There were some white blood cells surrounding a computer screen and talking? I don't know. I put on my dark shades, which disguises me as a white blood cell. As long as they do not touch me, I'm good.

_I'm in, _I say out loud so Zelda can hear me. White blood cells can't hear so I'm good. _Cool!_ Zelda said. I flew out of her and landed in front of her. _So cool! _Zelda squealed. I laughed, _It is pretty cool. _Zelda got up and washed her plate. I landed on her shoulder as she walked to her room. Faries can be lazy too!

We entered her room to see Link almost done changing. Zelda blushed a bit since he was shirtless. _Oh, I'm almost done, _he said, grabbing a shirt and putting it on. _Good, _Zelda said. He quickly put a belt on and walked out, _Told you. _

Soon, Link and Zelda had left the room and had gone to get Malon. I was inside Link's brain at the time. _Proxi, should I tell the Royal Helpers about you? _Link thought. Luckily, I had researched them before hand in anticipation of that question. _Why not?_ I said. _Ok,_ Link thought. I opened up the database and looked at Navi's profile. There was something about this girl that eluded me... Like...I've heard of her before. I tried to find out where I heard her but could not remember. Then again, all the Royal Helpers remind me of something...

I closed the database and looked at the TV I installed on the brain control room's wall. It gave me a third person view of him but don't ask me how it works. It just does! They were getting Malon and saw her dad, Talon. I smiled at seeing Talon. He owned the famous Lon Lon Ranch and gave faries milk in exchange for healing any minor injuries an animal had. He was a very generous man, the fairy community had high respect for him. However, I didn't greet him because I didn't want anything awkward to happen.

They got Malon and continued the journey to the train station. _You ok there Proxi? You haven't said anything in a while, _Link thought. _Yeah, I'm fine. _I said. He noded and continued on. I layed down on my bed. I guess I can take a nap here.

I opened my eyes amd looked at the TV, still a bit sleepy. Link and the Royal Helpers were talking in a secluded area. Probably so he can introduce them to me. _Oh, before I forget, I wanted to introduce you guys to someone. _Link said. _Who? _Navi said. _Me! _I shouted so they can hear me out there. I'm still sleepy, don't want to make a fool of myself! It seems like they heard me because Midna became confused, _What? _Link rolled his eyes. _Proxi, come on, _Link thought. I muttered something unintelligible before floating out of head. _Hi eveyone! _I said, trying to look as happy as possible. They just looked at me, guess they have never seen a fairy before.

Fi was the first to snap out of it, _Oh! A fairy! There is a 93.4% chance of it already knowing about us. _Fi said, looking at me questionably. _Yes, _I said, wondering how she is so smart. _So cool! _Midna said excitedly. _What's your name? _Navi asked. _Proxi, _I stated. _Proxi... _Navi said, _that name is strangely familiar...but I can't place it... _My eyes widen, I wasn't the only one! Malon turned to me, _Are you from the colony that helps my father at the ranch? _I nod, _Yep!_

_RRRRRRING! _The bell shrieked, signaling for students to get to class. They all said _By_e to me and went to class. I went with Link for today and he was talking with Fi, since they had the same class. _I think it's really cool that you got a fairy, _Fi said. _I know! It's awesome! _Link says. I grin, _Well, I'm glad I'm doing a good job. _He laughed and Fi looked at him questionably because she can't hear me. They walked into class and sit in some seats near the back.

_Welcome class, _a deep voice announced. We all looked around trying to see who was talking. The teacher's chair turned around and revealed a man in some wierd armor. He held a blade on his lap and was stroking it. His armor was shiny gold with some black. He had a gold crown.

_My name is...Raidriar (Infinity Blade 3, iOS only). _The man said. Other than his wierd armor and mysterious personality, the class went on normally. _He looks like he could single handedly kill this whole class, _Fi said. Link and I agreed.

The next class Link had was Mythology, which was with the rest of the crew. They all sat near each other and talked about their second period. _I had some gypsy looking horse lover for my class, _Malon said. _For chorus, I had some gay guy, _Zelda said. _We had some armored king, _Fi said.

_Welcome class! _The female teacher exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. She was pretty tall and had green hair. _My name is Ms. Farore and this is Mythology! _She said happily. Everyone smiled, this was probably going to be a chill class.

She called attendance but stopped on one name. _Link! _She called. _Here! _Link said. The teacher looked at him intently. Link looked behind him, confused. _It's just an unusual name. I've met very few Links in my life. _She said before continuing attendance. _What was that about? _Zelda asked. _Who knows? _Midna said.

The teachet continued, _Ok class. For the rest of the year, we will be studying Greek Mythology and Hyrule mythology! The first half of the year will be Hyrule and the rest will be Greek! _

Midna grinned and whispered, _So the first half will be cool and the rest boring? _All of us tried to hold back our laughter as much as we could. Luckily, Ms. Farore did not notice. Then, she started a speech on the foundation of Hyrule myths. I noticed Link falling asleep but he ignored me and noded off. I sighed, relieved he wasn't too obvious. What we didn't know was that the teacher noticed.

_Link!_ The teacher said in a strict voice. Link shot up, _Whuh? _

_Who held the Triforce of Courage? _She asked him, again in the strict voice. _The hero, _Link said. _Good, _the teacher said, continuing her lecture. _Lucky guess, _Navi whispered. _I actually knew that one! _Link whispered back.

Link didn't fall asleep for the rest of class. He was walking with Fi to Calculus when he saw something.

Link's POV

_You think this teacher will be chill? _I asked Fi. _Assuming all other students are correct, I calculate a 97.8% chance of this teacher will be chill, _Fi said. _I calculate a 100% chance of you being a nerd, _Link muttered. _I take it as a complement, _Fi said. We both laughed.

_Leave me alone! _A girl shouted. I quickly scanned the area to see who it was. I looked to the bathroom to see a girl being bullied by two other girls. I decided to stand back to analyze the situation. _Situation analyzed for you Link. The victim is part of the Great Deku Tree program and the girl is probably being bullied because of it. Unlesss you take immediate action, this girl will most likely be beat up, _Fi said. _That's all I need, thanks Fi, _I said.

I walked up to the two bullies, _What do you think is going on here? _They quickly turned around, _Uhhhh...nothing..._

_Oh really? _I said. _It's nothing, _the victim said, _we're just playing a game. _

_You sure? _I asked her. She didn't say anything. I noticed the girls trying to back away and stopped them. _You are not going anywhere! Why were you bullying this girl?_

One girl spoke up, _Oh...uhhh...we were just messing around... _

_It looked more as if you planned to beat her up, _I said. _Yeah, you have a problem? _The bigger girl spoke up. _I do, _I said. _You want to go?! _The girl shouted. I saw Fi laugh. _Do it, _I said.

The girl punched me...or at least tried. She hit the wall because I sidestepped it. _Is that all you got? _I laughed. Both girls threw a punch at me, which I sidestepped. _This is embarrassing, _I said. The victim was staring at me in awe. _Fine, punch us, _The girl said. _My mom taught me to not hit girls, _I said. _Let's do a full fight, _the girl sneered. _Finally, a challenge, _I said. I dropepd my bookbag and raised my fists. Let's d_o it, _I said.

Both girls charged at me, ready to punch me. Again, I dodged it. They turned around and tried to kick me. I dodged again, these girls are too easy. They decided to charge again. I did a sweep kick and knocked them to the ground. _Is that all you got? _I said, standing over them. They got up and ran.

I watched them run. _That was...awesome! _The victim said. _Link, the bell rang a few minutes ago. We should get going. _Fi said. _Give me a few minutes. _I said. _W..what's your name? _The girl asked shyly. _Link, _I said extending my hand. She shook it, _Saria. _

_Part of the Deku Tree program? _I asked. She noded. _It's a great program. I don't know why you and your friends get bullied for it, _I said. _Why do you care about us? _She asked cautiously. _Because my parents donated a lot of money to your program, _I said. _Wow...thank you! _She said happily. I smiled. _Wait...are you Link the swordsman? _Saria asked. _That's me, _I said. _Wow, you are the top of the girl's hot list! _She said. _I know, _I said, blushing a bit.

_Yeah and... you are pretty cute... _she said. _I've been told, _I said laughing. _Can I...have your phone number? _She said, blushing a bit. _Sure, _I said. She passed me her phone and I put my number on it. _If anyone bullies you or your friends, text me, _I said passing the phone back. _Yeah, _she said. _Well, see you around! _I said, walking to Calculus with Fi.

Proxi's POV

_Welcome class! My name is Professor Tingle! This class is Calculus. Is there anyone here in the wrong class?_ No one raised their hand because they were staring at him. He was short and wearing a green suit. Why would you not stare at him? _Ok then_, Tingle said walking to his desk. _Today, we will be starting-_

The door bursts open. _Sorry I'm late sir_! The guy said. _Sit down_, Tingle said. I quickly analyze him. His name is- _Groose_! Link calls. Groose looks at Link and grins. He sits in front of him, _What's up man? Haven't seen you all summer_! He looks at Fi, _Hey Fi...doing anything on the weekend_? Fi smiles a bit, _Homework_. Groose fakes sadness, _Ok_...

I should probably explain a bit. During sophomore year, Groose and Link were practically enemies. But, Link stopped Groose from getting beat up and they slowly became friends.

_All right class! Today, we will have a short quiz to see what you know_. Tingle said. The whole class groaned. I layed down again on my bed. I don't need to know about Calculus. Might as well catch up on sleep!

I woke up just as Link and Fi were turning in the test. _That test was super easy_! Fi said. _That test was easier than I thought it would be_. Link said. _I'm surprised since you slept most of Pre-Calc_, Fi said. _Pshh...did not_! Link said.

The bell rang and they went their own ways. He had Study Hall. From what I have heard from othet faries, it's basically do whatever you want period. _What do you even do in Study Hall? _I asked him. _Basically, it's free time, _he thought. Cool, maybe I can practice magic. I need to work on manipulating objects more than twice my size. It requires years of work and I've already done a year on it.

Link picked up a book from the shelf, since Study Hall was in the library. I couldn't see the cover since he began reading immediately. I thought he looked pretty cute reading. I don't know why... fairies usually don't feel attractions towards humans...

My thoughts were interrupted by a girl sitting in front of Link. _Hey Link!_ The girl said. Link jumped a bit in his seat, _Hello. Sorry I didn't see you, I was reading. _The girl giggled, _It's ok. _

The girl had green hair and was relatively short. It was Saria from earlier! I noticed something odd about her now. There was magic coming from her... _So, what brings you here? _Link asked her. _Oh, I have this class. _Saria said. _Oh really? _Link said. She noded. _Cool, _Link said. _Hey Link, ask her if she knows magic, _I told Link.

_Saria, do you know magic? _I asked her. _Yeah? Why? _She asked, confused. _Hmmmm...ask if she has a fairy, _I said.

_Do you have a fairy? _Link asks her. She froze, _Uhhh...I uhh... _

_Do you? _Link asked. _Well uhh... maybe... _she stuttered.

_It's ok, _Link said, _I have one too. _Saria grinned, _Really?! _Link noded. _I knew it, _I said. _What's his/her name? _Saria asks. _He name is Proxi, _He said. _My fairy's name is... _

_Saria! _A voice shouted a few tables away. _Yeah, I'm going. Sorry Link, give me a few minutes. My friends are calling me. I'll be right back, _Saria said. Link noded and went back to reading.

She did come back after ten minutes. _Sorry Link. They were telling me about something that happened earlier, _she said. _Ok, _Link said. _So, where are your friends? _She asked. _They don't have this class, _Link said. _Wierd, you would think you would at least one friend here. _Saria said. _Well, I only have a small group of friends, _Link said.

_Really? I thought you had a lot, considering your status. _Saria said. He shook his head. _I know a lot of people but I'm very selective on my friends, _Link said. Same thing applies here, looks like Link and I have a lot in common.

_Can I meet them? _Saria asks. _Sure, _Link said. _Yay! _Saria said happily. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Wait a minute...where's lunch?! _Link, what happened to lunch?!_ I said. _Oh, you slept through it, _Link thought. _Oh..._ I said. Looks like I need to sleep better tonight.

The Royal Helpers found Link 3 minutes after the bell rang. _Who is this? _Midna asked smirking. _This is Saria. Some girls were going to beat her up but I scarred them away. _Link said. _I'm happy to meet you guys! _Saria said happily. _She's a happy one, _Zelda noted. _Did you beat up the girls? _Midna asked. She really liked fights and details on them. _Not really. I just dodged their punches. They tried to come together to beat me but I just sweep kicked them. _

_Nice! _Midna said. _Oh, are you part of the Deku Tree program? _Navi asked her. Saria noded, _Yeah. _Navi smiled, _My uncle in Mr. Deku, that's why I can reconize you guys. _

_Your uncle is Mr. Deku?! That's cool! _Saria said. _You have explaining to do, _I told Link. He noded, _Yeah._

_Let's get going, the train is going to leave soon, _Malon said. So, we went walking towards the train. Saria left because someone was picking her up. _She's cool, _Midna said. _She would make a good choice for our group, _Navi said. I noded, _Yeah. _

Link walked into his house and put his stuff down. Zelda went to use the bathroom. Sheik mysteriously appeared and went straight to his room... Wait a minute... How did we get from train to home?! _You feel asleep again Proxi, _Link said. Damn... I sent a silent prayer to the Fairy Queen to get rid of my sleeping madness.

I flew quickly to the kitchen to eat because I slept through lunch. I settled for an apple, though it was slightly bigger than I was. As I was eating it, Chronodox and Sheik sat down on the table and started to talk. Chronodox finally noticed me after a few minutes, _A fairy?! _I giggle, _Yeah. _He grinned, _I've just never seen one before!_

_Hey Chronodox! _Link shouted. _Yeah? _Chronodox shouted back. _You want to come to Malon's ranch on the weekend? _Link asked. _I have to ask my grandma but she will probably say yes, _he said. _Ok, cool. _Link said.

Looks like we are all going to the ranch for the weekend! Maybe I'll see some of my friends there! Only one part bothered me...

It was still Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens

**Author: Finally! The plot actually begins! New things going into this chapter. Talking will be in quotation marks, not italics. Mental communication, typically for Proxi when she is talking to Link from inside him, will be in italics. Any Author's notes, such as this one, are in bold.**

**Also, the ranch is modeled on the one from Ocarina of Time. **

**Also, from here point on, there will probably be game spoilers. Just saying. **

Zelda's POV

We had a lot of fun at the ranch. We got there around 8:00 on Friday. Malon and her dad wanted us to stay for the weekend which we gladly did. We ate dinner and Malon gave us a tour of the ranch. Early Saturday, we just talked and did stuff around the ranch. It was a lot of fun!

Right now, it's Saturday night around 10, which we decided we would sleep a bit earlier. I shared a room with Link. Luckily, we didn't share the same bed. That would have been VERY awkward.

Link turned off the lights and got on his bed. After an hour, he was still wide awake as I was falling asleep. After a sigh, he got up. I opened my eyes slightly. "Where are you going?" I ask. "Going to take a walk. I can't sleep," he said.

"Come back soon," I said. "I will, now go to sleep," he said. I obeyed his command and fell asleep.

Link's POV

I had a sword with me just in case. Malon said that there were rumors of monsters lurking around the ranch and I wasn't taking any chances. I silently closed the door of the house and walked to where the horses were. Epona was still awake and noded in my general direction, acknowledging me.

I sat with my back against the horse enclosure and was looking at the two houses in detail. After a few minutes, I noticed a figure sitting directly across from me, back against the house. It seemed that it did not notice me. I took out my sword and stood up and began to creep towards it. The figure also stood up and took out a dagger. From the moonlight, I could tell it was human.

The figure charged at me first. I saw an opening and stuck the dagger, sending it flying, away from reach. I pushed the human to the ground and held my sword at their neck. The human was breathing heavily, "Who are you?"

"I'm Link. Yours?" I said. The human burst out laughing. That laugh...oh shit.

"Midna?!" I almost shouted. She laughed, pushing my sword from her neck. I helped her up and muttered an apology. She smiled, "It's ok Link. I would have done the same thing." I laughed, it was probably true.

We sat next to each other, our backs on the ranch house. "I like the darkness," Midna said after a few minutes of silence. "I prefer daylight where I can see everything." I said in reply. The wind was slightly chilly tonight, bringing a cool air.

"I just...feel relaxed in the darkness. Like... I was meant to live in darkenss," Midna said. "That's a bit scary Midna," I commented. She smiled, "Isn't it?"

A horse neighed in the horse enclosure. It layed down on the soft grass near Epona. "So, how's it going with Zelda?" Midna said, dropping her voice to a whisper, as if someone could hear us. "What do you mean?" Midna giggled, which as rare, "I know you like her Link. I'm not stupid!"

"I don't like her...in that way," I said. "Sure...whatever you say" Midna said sarcastically. "Any boys of interest with you?" Link asked her. "Eh...not really." Midna said. "Am I a possibility?" I asked her playing around. She laughed, "More of a possibility than most people."

"Wow! A shooting star!" Proxi said. I jumped a bit, I thought she was asleep. Midna and I looked up and indeed saw a shooting star. "Wow...it's beautiful..." Midna said. "It sure is," I said.

"Is it me or is it getting bigger?" Proxi asked. "Of course no- oh shit. It is!" Midna shouted. We quickly stood up and looked at it's angle on flight. If it hit us-

"It's going to hit the horses!" Proxi shouted. Midna and I ran to the horse enclosure. I quickly got on Epona while Midna woke up the horses. I rounded up the horses with Epona and quickly led them to the houses. I looked up again. "A minute left!" Proxi shouted. We could hear the roar on the shooting star. It was an asteroid! We have a better chance of winning the lottery!

"There we got all the horses out of there." Midna said. "Let's go find shelter!" Proxi said urgently. I looked back at the horse enclosure but saw a sleeping cat! My mind raced through the options. I could just leave it to die. I could go rescue the cat and possibly get killed. I went with the only choice I could.

I ran to the horse enclosure. "Link!" Midna shouted. "You're going to die!" Proxi shouted. I didn't care. I quickly grabbed the cat and looked up. The asteroid was about to crash onto where I was. I sprinted towards safety. I felt the heat building behind me. I sent a silent prayer to who ever was up there for my survival.

The ground behind me exploded and I felt myself being thrown into the air. I quickly tossed the cat to Midna as I flew past her. I slammed against the open door of the house I was sleeping in less than an hour ago. I felt blood rush down from my nose, I broke it. There were also a gash with a small pebble in it. I was fine other than this however. "Shit! Did I hit you?" Chronodox said, closing the door.

"Kind of. I'm fine though." I said. He walked past me and looked at the new asteroid in the horse enclosure. Fi walked up to me, "Do I want to know what happened to you?" I was about to respond when Malon threw open the door, hitting me. "My head..." I complained.

"What happened?! It hit the horses?! Where are they?!" Malon screamed. Epona neighed behind her. Malon sighed in relief and went to comfort them. Zelda appeared at the doorway, careful not to hit me. Maybe she heard me before.

"Damn, an asteroid hit the horse enclosure." She said. "There was only a 0.0042% chance of that happening," Fi said. "Are you ok Link?" Zelda asks me. "I'm fine," I said, even though I have a pretty big headache. Sheik appears and helps me up. "It's just a broken nose." He told me.

Zelda grabs a paper towel from inside and wipes most of the blood off my face, "Much better!" I smiled, "Thanks Zel."

"Let's go check it out!" Proxi said, which we all agreed. "I think some people should go first with weapons to make sure it isn't some crazy alien or something. You can never be too careful." Chronodox said.

I found myself with Chronodox in front of the asteroid. Sheik stayed behind with the girls just in case. We walked around it, trying to find an opening. After a minute, we found a crack in the rock. "If we only had a crowbar to pry it open." I said. He took out a big wooden stick, a staff. "It's not entirely wooden. It's reinforced with iron." He said, reading my mind.

He puts the staff in the crack and starts to pry apart the rock. I help him out with my sword. After 10 minutes of work, it was spread far enough to stick both arms in. Chronodox reached in first to try to feel what's inside. We didn't have our phones for a flashlight so we had to rely on moonlight and touch to see the inside. "It's just rock, feels a bit- Hey, there's something in here! It's... metal?"

I frowned, metal in an asteroid? I reached in and also felt metal. We started to pry the rock apart some more.

Zelda looked, from a safe distance, the two boys. The asteroid took up most of the horse enclosure. "They're prying apart the rock," Proxi said. "This looks like the plot of some terrible horror movie," Midna said. Zelda laughed because it's true.

We were prying apart until we could see the entire metal container. Ir was about 6 feet long and 2 feet wide. Wierd... Proxi floated to us, "We've been waiting for an hour... Wow! A metal container! What's inside?"

"That's what we are going to find out." Chronodox said. We carried the box out of the asteroid and placed it on the ground. Damn, it was heavy! Probably like 100 pounds! How did we even carry it? "Damn, what's in this thing?" Chronodox said, wiping sweat off his face. "Drugs" I said laughing. "Then we'll be geting a bunch of money!" He said.

Chronodox had the honor of opening the box. We were shocked when he opened the lid. It was another metal contaner! "It's like a Russian doll!" Proxi said. We opened the second container. There was another container inside. "This thing is a troll!" Chronodox said. "Let's keep going until we find something!

I opened the next layer. "Finally, something that isn't another box!" I said. I took out a light blue box. "It's still a container." Chronodox mumbled. I set down the box. "You can open it Chronodox. "

"Thanks!" He said and opened the box. There was a blue crystal inside that was glowing. "What is that?" Proxi said. "Maybe we can sell-"

**BOOM! **The crystal shot out a laser to the sky. We all jumped up at least 10 feet into the air. "What the hell?!" Chronodox shouted. "I'm going back." Proxi shouted as she quickly flew to the others. Suddenly, the laser stopped. It wa silent again. "Wierd." Chronodox said. I agreed.

We both turned around. "I think it's safe guys! Come-"

"Hello." A voice said behind us. We jumped up and pointed our weapons towards the voice. "Who are you?" Chronodox growled. "My name?" The person asks. "Yes." I said.

"My name is Huntress." (**OC?**)

"That's a pretty cool name." Chronodox said. "Oh, and I come in peace." She said. We put down our weapons. "Cool." I said. "Well, my name is Chronodox and this is Link." Chronodox said. She noded, "Nice to meet you guys. Is there anyone else?"

By now, the others are near us. "Are you an alien?" Midna blurted out. "There is a 93.3% chance she is from Earth because of her human features." Fi said.

Huntress laughed, "Yeah. I'm from here. I'm from a tribe in the east region of the US."

"Cool!" Navi said. "So, you are a huntress I assume?" Proxi said. "Yes and a very powerful sorcerer." She said. "So, you know magic?" Midna asked. Huntress noded. "I assume you used your magic to get here." Fi said.

"You're right to some extent. I just wanted to leave my tribe for a few months to explore... just like my boyfriend." She said. "So your boyfriend is an adventurer?" Navi asked. She noded again. "Nice!" Proxi said.

"Are there trees around here?" Huntress asked. "Yeah, a few over there. Why?" Malon asked. "I like to sleep in trees." She said. "We have an empty bed if you want." Malon offered. "Thank you but I prefer trees." Huntress said.

"Well, I'm off to sleep." Sheik said, leaving. Gradually, we all left to bed. We stayed to talk with her. I was the last one with her. She said that her tribe was pretty far from here, since we are in the east. She likes to hunt and prefers the bow and arrow. She also sets up traps and stuff.

"Well, goodnight Link. Asteroid traveling is tiring. I laughed, "Good night to you too."

"Is that Zelda girl your girlfriend?" She asks. I blush a bit, "No, we are just best friends." She smiles, "Do you guys like each other?"

"Well...yeah..." I said, blushing even more. She grinned, "Then ask her out!" I smiled a bit, "Yeah, I want to but... I don't know.."

"Trust me. Ask her out." She said. "I will." I said. "Now go to sleep." She said. "You too." I said grinning.

Sheik's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around my room quickly. Chronodox was still asleep on the bed across from mine. I got up and did my daily Sheikah stretches. I can't do anything without them! I went to the bathroom and did the daily routine. I made sure my hair covered my super red eye. I'm one of the only Sheikah to have an Eye of Truth integrated into my eye. It's pretty scary for the first few days but it wears off.

I quickly threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and went outside. I ran back inside to get my dagger, which I placed on the inside of my shorts. I have a secret compartment in every pair of pants for it!

I saw that the asteroid has disappeared. I quickly dismissed it as Huntress using her magic. I should practice with a bow. I walked to Zelda's room and looked for her bow but it was nowhere to be found. Oh well...

I passed by Fi and Midna and said Hi. They were pretty cool people, like most of Link and Zelda's friends. I walked outside and immediately felt something. I know that feeling... a shadow!

I sharpened my senses and kept my hand close to my dagger. I was looking everywhere, the ground, the walls, above me... Then, I saw it. It was against the wall, leaning on it. To eveyone else, he just looks like a black shadow on the floor. But to me, he is a humanoid person with dual daggers in all black. I have never seen their faces. Do they have genders?

He saw me and took out his daggers and I took out mine. He swung at me but I sidestepped and elbowed him in the back of the head. He fell and tried to swing at me. He hit the air and I grabbed his dagger and threw it far. He got up and swung again. He almost hit me but I stabbed him in the arm. He grunted and stepped back. I threw my dagger at him and it hit him right in the heart. He grunted and disappeared. I don't think they die. It just might be the same guy!

I chuckled to myself and picked up the dagger from the dirt. "What are you doing?" A voice asked behind me. Out of instinct, I whipped out my dagger and turned around.

The girl held up her hands, "Someone is a bit aggressive." I put away my dagger, smirking. "My name is Sheik." I said, extending my hand. "Cremia." She said, shaking it. Hmmm... that name seemed familiar... oh well... I notice that she is about my age... and probably Malon's younger sister. "Yeah, I'm Malon's sister." She said, reading my mind. "I would assume so since you both have orange-ish hair." I said. She giggled, "True."

We talked for a bit. She was really nice and really liked to giggle. And she was pretty cute too... ANYWAY...

The day went by smoothly and night came really fast. "The day went by quick." Cremia commented. I agreed, "It did."

"It's about 10. I'm going to sleep." Cremia said. "Ok. Good night." I said to her. "Good night Sheik!" She said, quickly hugging me and walking back to the house.

Link's POV

Again, I couldn't sleep. This time, Zelda wasn't already sleeping. Maybe I'll see another asteroid.

"You think we will see another asteroid?" Midna asked me. "Doubt it." I said. She scotted close to me, "It's pretty cold tonight." She said. "It is." I commented.

My eye quickly jumped to the tower of the ranch. I saw movement over there. "You saw that Midna?" "Yeah. Want to go check it out?" "Hell yeah!"

We started to walk over there silently. I saw a shadowed figure on top of the tower. "Get down from there!" Midna shouted. The figure looked at us and jumped off the tower.

It landed 10 feet in front of us. Shit.

The figure was not human. It was a white wolf! From my limited knowledge from biology of this land, a white wolf is extremely rare and was the alpha male of his pack. But... he was here alone...

We took out our weapons for defense. The wolf growled softly. "How do we fight a wolf?!" Midna urgently whispered. "I don't know!" The wolf jumped at us and I quickly dodged. Midna was not so lucky. The wolf scratched her arm. "Ow! That burns!" Midna said, swiping at the wolf. The wolf then jumped at me, also scratching my arm, but with his other arm. "Damn it!" I shouted as the wound started to burn.

Suddenly, the wolf turned around and ran out of the ranch. "What the hell?! It just scratched us and left!" Midna shouted. I looked at my wound, it was unusually black. Huntress came running at us, "Are you guys ok? I saw what happened but I couldn't save you guys."

"Yeah, the wolf just scratched us." I said. Huntress looked at our wounds and cursed. "It's black magic!" She almost shouted. "What?!" Midna shouted. "Yeah, I dont have experience in black magic." Huntress said. "Then, how do we get rid of it?" I ask. "I have no idea. Just wait it out."

"Ugh.." Midna said. "Just go to sleep. If it gets worse, we can go to the hospital tommorow." Huntress said. "Fine. Well, night Huntress." Midna said. "Good night Link and Midna!"

Zelda's POV

I felt Link walk in and immediately jump into bed. I smiled, he always does that

It was morning already. I yawned and sat up on my bed. I looked at Link's bed and jumped. He wasn't there! Instead, a sleeping dog was in it's place! Actually, it looked more like a wolf.

The wolf's fur would alternate dark and light brown. It obviously had strength due to the slight bulge of muscle. Wait a minute... "Where's Link?!" I almost shouted. Instantly, the wolf's ears perked up. It opened it's eyes and... frowned?

It looked at itself and let out a yelp. It kept looking at itself and... shrugged? It jumped out of the bed and locked eyes with me. "Uhhhh..." I managed to get out. It jumped on the bed and looked at me. I started to scoot off the bed in fright. "Uhh.. don't hurt me..."

The wolf turned it's head sideways. It was confused. Maybe it was friendly... This was confirmed because the wolf curled up next to me, lending me it's warmth.

Hmmmm.. that warmth is familiar... "Link?" I instinctively said. Well that sounded stupid. How could Link could turn into a wolf? I chuckled and thanked that wolfs couldn't understand humans. The wolf looked at me and wagged his tail. It seemed to recognize what I said. He suddenly licked the side of my face. "This dog better not have rabbies." I said laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Someone shouted from the house. The wolf jumped off the bed and looked at me. And it took off after the voice. That's what Link would do...

I ran after the wolf to the source of the noise. The wolf was trying to open Midna's door. I opened it for him."Midna, what-"

She wasn't there. Instead, there was a... floating hunanoid thing? It had a stone crown and bright orange hair. The figure had black and white skin. One eye was covered by the crown and the remaining one was orangish. I also noticed the crown and the humanoid's arm had some type of designs on it.

"What are you?" I asked the figure. "I'm Midna! How did I turn like this?!" Midna shouted. "You're Midna?! But how?!" I shouted. "Where's Link?" Midna said shaking her head. The wolf approached her and wagged it's tail. "Link, is that you?!" Midna and I shouted. The wolf wagged its tail and sneezed. "That's Link all right." Midna said with a slight smile. "We need to tell Huntress." I said. Midna agreed, "Yeah but I guess this form is pretty cool."

Navi, Fi, Malon, Sheik and Chronodox looked at me oddly, being followed by a humanoid and a wolf. I quickly explained the story to them. "I calculate a 3.7% chance of that happening. Are you sure?" Fi asked. "Yes Im sure!" Midna shouted. Navi was feeling Link's fur, "He is pretty soft." Link was wagging his tail and laying down on the floor.

It was pretty funny. A wolf that can probably kill someone, wagging its tail and being happy. Pretty funny.

Huntress walked in and looked at us. She didn't seem surprise. "I knew it would transform you guys to something else but I didn't know it would turn you to this..."

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell us?" Midna exclaimed. "I wasn't sure. I didn't want to scare you." She replied. "Wait.. what do you mean, that they would turn to this?" Fi asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Triforce?" She asked. We all noded. "You know the Twilight Era?" We all noded.

"To put it simply... Midna, you are the Twilight Princess."


	5. Chapter 5: The Twilight Princess

**Author's note: That wasn't going to be part of the plot but I decided to put it in anyway. **

Zelda's POV

"The Twilight Princess you say? Then, who are my subjects?" Midna asked. "You will have to find them. The only one here is Link... in his wolf form." Huntress said. "So, I can make him do whatever I want?" Midna asked. "Pretty much, but he can refuse to do it."

"Where are the Twilight people?" Proxi asked. "I don't know. They will eventually receive word that their queen has appeared and might appear to her." Huntress said. Midna sat on Link, "I love how yesterday, I was just some other girl and now I'm the Twilight Princess." Midna said with a smirk.

"Is there anyway to turn her human?" Navi asked.

"Not that I know of. But, Link can turn human only in complete darkness." Huntress said. Link exclaimed happily and started to chase his tail. We all laughed as he would probably do this as a human too.

"Well, Huntress, want to go practice archery?" I asked her. She smiled, "Why not?"

Link's POV

I loved being a wolf! I could do whatever I want! Anything I did was fun for some reason! I noticed Midna and strolled over to her outside. She looked at me and smiled. She looked really beautiful, in her weird form. At least, that's what my wolf side said. My human side just thought she just looked cool.

"Exciting, right?" She asked me. I noded. "Oh right, you can't talk." She said. I tried to laugh but it came out as a growl. She held up her hands playfully, "Don't get aggressive now!" I smirked and let her sit on my back. "How do I control you?" She said, "Ive never ridden a wolf before."

Midna's POV

Being a Twilight Princess was pretty cool. I got Wolf Link as my personal sla- friend, I meant. I stroked his smooth fur. He was a really beautiful but aggressive looking wolf.

I sensed a wave coming from Link. Was it his thoughts? _Yes, yes it is ._"Woah Link. Now you can use telepathy!" I said. _Yeah, I just figured it out. _He said.

_Cool. Now, while I ride you, run a lap around the horse enclosure. Let's see how fast you are. _I said with a grin. He bolted foward, almost knocking me off. "Calm down Link!" I said, holding on to him. _I just have a need for speed. _He said.

Zelda and Huntress smiled at us when we passed by. I waved in return. We passed by Sheik, Chrondox and Cremia, who I waved at. We stopped where we started, and Link was breathing hard. "Is it difficult, running as a wolf?" I whisper on his ear. He nods slightly, but doesn't say anything.

"You did good." I said, rubbing his head. He wagged his tail in response and tried to lick me, but I avoided it. "Don't lick your princess!" I scolded playfully. He whined and looked down. "Come on. Don't be sad!" I said. He looked up and grinned at me. "Come on, let's go over here." I said, leading him to the shade.

He curled up in the shade and looked at me. I sat in front of him and leaned on him, taking in his warmth. It was a bit windy today and you could tell from Zelda's and Huntress' rage from archery. "It's impossible to use a bow with this wind!"

I smirked and looked at Cremia, Sheik and Chronodox. They were just talking in the shade and eating. Fi and Navi were playing chess next to them. I'm pretty sure Fi was winning. I swear, that girl is more computer than human.

Link suddenly got up. "What is it? I ask him. He suddenly bolts to where Sheik was. I flew as fast as I could to catch up. Turns out he just wanted a sandwich. Cremia happily gave him one once she felt his fur. "Do you play fetch?" Chronodox said in a teasing tone. Link let out a deep, but soft growl. Clearly he didn't. All of us laughed. "You want one Mid?" Cremia asked. "Why not?" I said, taking one and eating it.

We talked for an hour, mostly about our transformations. Link eventually fell asleep. I grinned when he got up, and looked around confused. After talking with them, we went with Zelda and Huntress.

"Hey Link!" Zelda said, stroking his forehead. "Are you used to this?" Huntress asked me. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." I said. "Maybe later I can teach you magic. You have to learn to defend yourself when Link is not around." She said. "I can do magic too? Awesome!" I exclaimed.

Time went by quickly until Huntress started to teach me magic. "You need to find your inner magic core. Once you reach it, you can see what type of magic you can do." She said. I concentrated as much as I could.

I started to feel something... was it magic? I concentrated even more. Nope, it was a headache. "My head hurts." I complained. "Go for a bit more, your brain is supposed to hurt the first you times you use magic. It's just not used to it yet." She explained. Well, it makes sense.

After I another minute, I finally felt something, but it was faint. I tried to reach it... but it kept on fading away... This is so frustrating!

Third Person POV

Sensing that this is going to take a while, Link walked around the ranch. _Maybe i can hang out with Sheik and Chronodox. _

_Link..._

Link looked around confused, who was mentally calling him? He looked at Minda but she was still concentrating on magic.

_Link..._

Who was calling him? He kept looking around. His eyes finally rested on Epona. _About time you found me, _Epona said. Link jumped a bit amd carefully approached her. Epona looked at him and munched some grass, _Surprised?_

Link noded and sat in front of her. _All animals talk like this, _Epona said. _I realized that right now, _Link said.

Epona laughed, _Yeah. Anyway, I got word that Mr. Deku wants to tell you something. _Link titled his head, _How? _Epona faced a tree and Link saw a hawk sitting in it. The hawk screeched and flew off into the almost setting sun. _Oh, _Link said. _That is all. You should see Mr. Deku as soon as possible. _Epona said. Link noded, _I will. _

Epona resumed eating so Link took it as a suggestion that she was done talking. Link wandered into the living room and found Malon on the couch, reading a book. Link curled up next to her. "Hey Link". Malon said, still reading. Link whined as he pointed at the TV. Malon looked at him, "You want to watch TV?" Link noded so Malon turned it on and resumed reading.

It was news again, it was always news for some reason. "The 'Temple of Time' is open for public tours! It's free! The government is providing the opportunity to see this part of history, even if it hasnt been confirmed yet!" The news anchor said. "You can pay more you get a private tour by yourself or with a group!"

"That's VERY convenient." Huntress said, suddenly appearing. Malon and Link looked at her for an explanation. "We all need to go as soon as possible." Huntress said. "Why?" Malon asked. "Uhhh... We should be able to... see a part of history!" Huntress said with sudden enthusiasm. Link and Malon noded, it was a valid answer.

"Let's go tomorrow!" Huntress said. "Good idea!" Zelda said, who was standing next to her.

So Huntress told everyone else the plan and everyone was looking foward to tomorrow.

Mr. Deku sat in his chair sorting papers. He needed to sort out his finance to see how much he had for his program, The Deku Tree Program. Saria appeared at his door, "Do you need anything Mr. Deku?"

He shook his head, "No. But thank you for asking Saria." She smiled and left. He smiled, he loved being with children. Saria was the oldest and his favorite. She helped as much as she could with the children and helped him too! She helped sort appears and deliver paper to other parts on the building. He looked out his window, 10 floors above ground. He loved the view and saw his guest arriving, a school board member. Mr. Deku doesn't know why he was coming but he will receive him anyway.

He also had an envelope on his desk. He picked up the envelope and sealed it. He knew lots of people wanted what was inside but he had to protect it with his life! He sealed the envelope and slid it into a hidden drawer. He performed some magic on the hidden drawer. Only one with good intentions will be able to open it.

He smiled and put his pet hawk in its perch next to his desk. The hawk squaked happily and started to eat. Mr. Deku smiled and went down to receive his visitor.

The visitor was standing in the main lobby, waiting for him. Mr. Deku shook his hand, "Welcome Sir Ganondorf to the Deku Tree." The tall man noded, "Thank you, Mr. Deku."

"Would you like something to drink? To eat?"

"No thank you."

"Would you like to take a tour of the building?"

"Yes, I would love to."

So, Mr. Deku took Sir Ganondorf on the tour of the Deku Tree. The children that were there noded politely but were scared of him. Saria thought that he was evil looking. But, she didn't say anything so she wouldn't insult the visitor.

As Mr. Deku finished the tour, Ganondorf spoke. "Thank you Mr. Deku for giving me a tour of this magnificent building. I will write a check to make sure it stays here."

Mr. Deku's eyed widened, "Really? Oh thank you Sir Ganondorf!"

Sir Ganondorf chuckled, "My pleasure."

"Let's go to my office, shall we?"

Sir Ganondorf followed Mr. Deku to his office." The hawk left and Mr. Deku took note of it. _I have to get him later, _he thought.

After the visitor wrote the check, the visitor passed the check to Mr. Deku. "What?! One million?! You can't Sir Ganondorf, I can't accept this!"

He chuckled, "You can have it... Under one condition." "What is it?" Mr. Deku asked. "I know you have the green stone. I want it."

Mr. Deku froze but quickly recovered, "Oh Sir Ganondorf, it's a family object. I can't sell it!" He laughed as he said this.

But Sir Ganondorf didn't laugh. "I WANT it and I WILL have it." Mr. Deku kept laughing. "I will take it by force if you want." mumbled Ganondorf and took out a pistol. He placed the end of the pistol on Mr. Deku's head. Mr. Deku quieted down but looked calm.

"Give me...the stone..." Ganondorf said slowly. "...No, I already said it." Mr. Deku said. "Your loss." Ganondorf said as he pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged into Mr. Deku's brain and he fell off his chair from the force. Ganondorf chuckled to himself, "I will come back for it."

He left as suddenly as he arrived. By the time the paramedics arrived, Ganondorf was long gone and Mr. Deku was already dead.


End file.
